1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a door securing device which is portable in nature and adapted to be used wherever it is desired to secure a swinging door in a closed position with the device including a latch bolt insertable between the door and door jamb and engaged with the keeper together with a rectangular member bridging the door and door jamb facing in an adjustable manner to prevent the edge of the door from swinging towards its open position in relation to the door jamb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been provided for locking doors in their closed position. Key operated lock mechanisms are usually associated with such devices in order to enable the doors to be opened when desired. However, it frequently occurs that unauthorized persons gain possession of door keys thus enabling unauthorized entry into the premises normally protected by the locked door. This is especially a problem in motels, hotels, and other similar accommodations for travelers. In efforts to alleviate this problem, portable devices have been invented to enable a traveler or other person to securely lock a door when he is occupying the premises, so that even if the key operated lock is unlocked, the door still will be retained in a closed position. The following U.S. patents disclose exemplary developments in this field of endeavor:
U.s. pat. No. 359,815 -- Mar. 22, 1887 -- Sargent PA1 U.s. pat. No. 540,423 -- June 4, 1895 -- Chivill PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,255,996 -- Feb. 12, 1918 -- Ehrhardt PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,293,414 -- Feb. 4, 1919 -- Grimeck PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,467,057 -- Sep. 4, 1923 -- Moglich PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,352,587 -- Nov. 14, 1967 -- Harvey.